


Just Like Jesse James

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Letters, Vignette, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will not go quietly into that good night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Jesse James

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night." The last few lines - Sam's letter - are borrowed, not mine.

_You recommended me for the Hammond._

 _It'd look worse on your record if I didn't! Look, Carter, you were meant to set the sky on fire. Go forth and kick ass._

 _Is that an order, Jack?_

 _Damn straight it is._

\--

There are things she never said.

 _Yeah, sure, I can do that, sir - would you like fries and a coke with that?_

\--

There are things she never wanted to have to say.

 _It was an honor to serve with you, sir._

\--

There are things she'll never get to say.

 _I, Sam Carter, take you, Jack O'Neill..._

\--

As the _Hammond_ plunges towards the hiveship - empty of crew, denuded of shields, without inertial compensators - Sam finds herself smiling.

She will not go quietly into that good night; that doesn't mean she doesn't have some regrets. But she lived as she had to, as she was, as she's proud to have lived.

She's proud to die like this; with meaning.

And, whatever he thought, thinks, or will think when she's gone, she'll never regret _them._

\--

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I'm not sorry.  I don't regret any of it, not one minute, not one second.  Not ever._

 _Your Carter_


End file.
